


One Hot July Night

by RainbowSeverus



Series: "Hot" Series [1]
Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSeverus/pseuds/RainbowSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never liked the way Steph lost her virginity. Hate the tasty pastry incident with a passion. This is my vision of how things should have been. :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hot July Night

SPOV 

The sun was beating down on my bikini-clad body. I was lying on a bright blue beach towel on the sandy beach of Point Pleasant. My family's rental cottage was looming on the dunes behind me.  
My name is Stephanie Plum, I'm 16 years old and currently on vacation with my parents and my perfect sister "Saint Valerie" in my favorite place of all, the beach. It's July 4th weekend and I'm getting a little restless and bored.   
I decide to take a little walk down the shoreline. I walk to the edge of the water and get my feet wet up to my ankles. I am enjoying the cool water on my feet when I feel a strange tingling sensation on the back of my neck. I look up and to my right along the shore as I am rubbing my neck, and I see a young man standing there looking out to sea. He appears to be my age and of Hispanic decent. He has dark hair and a slighty muscluar build. I can't help but think he is FINE! I stand there ogling him for a minute or so before I notice him rub his neck and pick his head up to turn it my way. His dark eyes seem to bore into me. I smile shyly and pick my hand up to wave.   
Just then I hear my Mom's shrill voice. "Stephanie, Stephanie, it's time for lunch. Get up here now, young lady!"  
I roll my eyes and turn to leave. I give my mystery hunk a last fleeting glance as I smile broadly. I notice a mischievous grin on his face as I turn and walk away. I trudge up through the sand to the cottage. As I reach the back steps, my Mom starts in on me.  
"What are you doing so far away? You could have been hurt or kidnapped. What will the neighbors think?! Angelina Fuscilli's daughter would never wander off and worry her mother!"  
"She would if she were your daughter." I mumble to myself.  
"What did you say, young lady?" She snaps.  
"Nothing," I reply.  
"Just go and get washed up for lunch." She says.  
I shuffle off towards the bathroom and wash my face and hands, in case she springs a surprise inspection.   
I then join the rest of my family for lunch. Mom has made chicken salad sandwiches, potato salad, coleslaw, and we have chips, too. We each serve ourselves. After a short prayer, we start eating, Valerie, of course, with her impeccable manners. Dad has his head down shoveling food as usual. I just try to get by with no arguing or inquisition. Thankfully all is quiet and lunch is over soon. I ask to be excused to go walk down to the arcade for a while. Mom reluctantly agrees.  
"Be back by 10:00 please, or you will be grounded."  
"Yes, Mom," I utter, glad that is only 2:00.  
I walked the half mile up to the boardwalk and take a look around. It's pretty busy and crowded all around. I stop at the ice-cream stand and get a double scoop. I can never decide, so I get both chocolate and vanilla. I sit back and people watch while I enjoy my chilly treat. I don't see anyone I know, this is good in a way.  
I think I'll look around the shops for a bit before I head further down to the arcade. I walk into a hand-made jewelry shop and begin to look around. There is plenty of jewelry made from shells of all sizes and colors. everything from necklaces to bracelets to earrings and rings, even anklets. I choose a matching pair of drop earrings made with tiny shells. One is light pink for me, and one in light purple for my best friend Mary-Lou. I continue to look around a little more.  
Near the register I notice a display of hand-braided leather bracelets. I see one that I immediately fall in love with. It is made of a light tan and mocha colored leather worked together in small braids, with a short fringe hanging from the spot where it is tied together to close it. I add it to my earring purchase and pay.  
As I get outside I remove the bracelet and tie it around my wrist. It is gorgeous. The two shades of leather look absolutely beautiful together. I smile broadly. I look down at my watch, it is nearly 4:30, so I head across the boardwalk to the arcade.  
It is jammed full of teens and kids and is hopping. I look around and still see no familiar faces. I am looking around trying for figure out what I want to do first when I feel that tingle on my neck again. I look around expectantly, but don't see the dark-haired boy from the beach earlier. I shrug it off and head to the skee-ball machines. I give up on the skee-ball after a couple of low-scoring games. I waste a couple more hours on air-hockey with strangers and a few video games. I guess I've had enough for tonight and decide to start towards home.  
It is nearly 8:00. I exit into the cool night air, relieved that I remembered to bring my jacket. I get a dozen or so steps down the boardwalk when I feel that tingle again. I reach up to rub my neck and I feel a hand at my elbow. I gasp and jump in surprise. I look over to my left and see my dark-haired boy from the beach.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says.  
"It's OK, you just surprised me, that's all."  
"So, can I walk you home?"  
"OK, I guess. Was that you I saw on the beach earlier today?"  
"Yea, I saw you, too. I'm Ric, or R.C., my friends call me. What's your name?"  
"Stephanie, nice to meet you Ric." I hold out my hand to shake his, my Burg manners rearing their head. He takes my hand in his. His touch is firm, but gentle. But instead of shaking my hand, he slowly brings it to his face and places a light kiss on the back.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Stephanie." He grins.  
God, he is stunning when he smiles.  
"You too, so what brings you to Point Pleasant?" I ask him.  
"I'm here with my parents for some family reunion thing. But I'm mostly hanging around with my cousins Les and Tony. We were checking out the boardwalk earlier, arcade and shit. What about you?"  
"Same here, I'm on vacation with my family and felt like checking out the boardwalk to see what was happening. I thought I saw you at the arcade earlier, too."  
"Yea, I was there, but I didn't see you. So what about your family, brothers and sisters?"  
"I'm here with my parents and sister, that's all of us. What about you?"  
"I have four sisters and one brother. So how long are you gonna be here? I'm here for a couple more days."  
"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon."  
"Bummer, I was hoping to spend some more time with you and get to know you better."  
I smile shyly. "Yea, me too, well I'm almost back to our cottage, it's just a couple of piers away. Want to stop here and sit on this pier to talk a little more?" I ask timidly.  
He looks into my eyes and there's that gorgeous grin again. "Sure."  
We sit down in the sand on the side of the pier near the back where it meets the dunes. We chat about school, family, movies, music, and our likes and dislikes for about 30 minutes. I look down at my watch, it's nearly 9:00. Time is flying by. It must be the company. I look back up and right into his chocolate brown eyes.  
"Can I ask you something?" He whispers.  
"Yes, what do you want to know, Ric?"  
"Are your lips as soft as they look?" He asks.  
"I don't know, why don't you find out for yourself." I tease.  
His eyes grow darker as he slowly leans down to touch his lips softly to mine. His lips are soft, warm, and utterly delicious. He is tentative at first, but he gradually deepens the kiss. When he lightly bites my bottom lip, I gasp in surprise and he takes that invitation to invade my mouth with his tongue. I quickly get into the kiss and am eagerly joining in with my own tongue. After a minute, we have to come up for air. 'Wow,' I think. 'This guy is a great kisser!'  
"Just as soft and delicious as I thought they would be." He says, bringing me out of my musing.  
"A girl could get used to that." I grin.  
"So could I." He tells me as he leans in for another kiss. This time he brings his right hand up behind my neck to hold my head in place as he plunders my mouth. And believe me, I'm not complaining! He pulls back for a second to let me know I can stop this any time if I want. Did he really think that I would want him to?  
"No, please don't stop. This feels so right. I need this, I need you." I let him know.  
"OK, but only if you want this as much as I do. I'm not in the habit of taking advantage when lovely lady says no. And I really have never wanted anyone like I need you now, querida." He admits.  
"So stop talking, Ric and start showing me how bad you need me."  
He takes my hand and leads me under the pier at the back at the sand dune. There are two really large support posts that mostly hide us from view. And then he starts that wonderful assault on my lips and tongue again. He then begins to gently lay me down on the sand after removing my jacket for us to lie on. His lips leave mine and he starts to place small open mouth kisses and licks on my neck and shoulder. At the sensitive spot at the base of my neck, he gently licks, kisses, and sucks until I feel a tightening in my belly and lower. I moan softly in appreciation. I hear an answering groan escape his throat.  
He moves his right hand down to the bottom edge of my tank top and begins to rub my bare stomach under it as his lips return to mine. He lifts the bottom of my shirt up and I sit up slightly so he can remove it. As I lay back, he starts to kiss and nibble the top of my breasts above the lace cups of my bra. He pulls the top of the lace edges down to expose my breasts to his hungry gaze.  
"Dios, you're beautiful." He whispers.  
He then begins to run his tongue around my nipple before finally taking it into his mouth. He greedily suckles and gently bites down on it. I gasp and moan my encouragement. He kisses his way over to the other breast to give it equal treatment. I am by now writhing beneath him. He leans up off of me and removes his shirt. I run my hands over his slightly muscular chest and abdomen. He starts to move away from my touch as he begins kissing down my chest and lower to my stomach. He dips his tongue in my navel and flicks it teasingly.  
He then moves his hands to the snap of my jeans. He deftly unbuttons and unzips them, of course I lift my hips to aide him. He pulls them down and off of my legs completely. He quickly removes his khaki shorts, leaving him naked before me. He is already rock-hard and I see glistening clear drops of pre-cum on the tip of his dick. It is as gorgeous as the rest of him.   
He leans back down and starts kissing his way up my thighs. When he reaches the top, he licks the area that joins to my pubic region. He reaches up to my hips and pulls down on my panties. I lift my hips up for him and he brings my panties down my hips and ass, then all the way down my legs and completely off.  
When he returns back up to my hips, I hear him ask. "Can I taste you?"  
I whimper in response. He takes this as consent as he brings his lips to my core and kisses my split before running his tongue the entire length of my opening. He then begins to lick and suck on my folds and my clit. I am trembling uncontrollably from what I think is my first orgasm. I failed to mention to him that I was a virgin, ut oh. As my quivering begins to recede, he moves his way back up my body to kiss me passionately.  
I barely notice his left hand apparantly digging for something in his shorts pocket beside us. I feel him nudge my legs farther apart as he settles himself between them. He reaches his right hand down between us and that's when I realize he is putting on a condom. Then I feel him rub the head of his dick up and down my wet opening getting it ready to penetrate. I feel the head of his dick push into me. My slight gasp alerts him to my secret. His eyes widen in surprise as he says. "Querida, is this your first time?" I just nod my head.  
"Don't worry, I'll go slow and easy. I would never hurt you. Let me know if it becomes too much or is too uncomfortable."  
I nod again, "yes."  
He slowly starts to add more of himself inside me, and inch or so at a time. When he is fully sheathed inside me, he stills to let me adjust.  
"Are you OK?" He asks.  
"Yes," I tell him. "I'm fine."  
He smiles and begins to slowly move in and out of me, pulling out nearly completely before moving slowly back in. It starts to feel really good, so I wiggle my hips to silently urge him to quicken his pace. He takes the hint and begins to move faster. I wrap my arms around his hips and grab his ass as I tell him, "God, yes, Ric, faster........ harder ........... Yes!"  
He groans and starts to pump feverishly into me. "Dios, you feel so damn good!"  
He reaches down between us and pinches my clit, hard and I scream out as my walls tighten around him. He gives two more hard thrusts as I feel him pulse his release inside me.  
We take few minutes to catch our collective breaths and come down from our orgasmic bliss. Ric sighs and rolls over onto his back.  
"Wow doll, I'm actually speechless."  
I just chuckled over at him, then looked at my watch.  
"Damn! It's 5 minutes to 10! I have to get back before my Mom sends out a search party!" I shriek as I spring up ad begin scrambling for my clothes. I think I broke the world record for getting dressed. Ric was busy doing the same.  
"Slow down honey, you're going to hurt yourself." He says as he grabs my wrist.  
"Sorry, but my Mom will kill me if I'm late." I cringe.  
"OK, then." He says.  
He pulls me to him and gives me one last kiss. Then he brings my hand up to his mouth to kiss it, too.  
"Hey, that's an interesting bracelet you have on there. It kinda reminds me of us." He tells me.  
"Yes it does, now that you mention it." I say.  
I begin to untie it and remove it from my wrist.  
"Here, something to remember me by. I really do have to get going." I say as I hand it to him. I turn to leave. As I start walking away, I sneak one last look back at him over my shoulder and notice he is tying his hair back with my bracelet. I sigh as I walk away thinking to myself. 'I'm gonna really miss that guy!'  
It takes me a couple of minutes to get back to the cottage. Thankfully my Mom is not waiting outside. But my luck is short-lived, as soon as I step through the door she starts in on me.  
"You're late! Where on Earth have you been?" She screeches.  
"Mom, I'm only 5 minutes late. I'm sorry, I just lost track of time." I explain.  
"No excuses, you're still grounded for a week!" She then turns on her heel and storms off.  
'Geesh!' I think to myself. Then the memories of Ric start flooding back to me. I smile wistfully as I think, 'Well, it was great while it lasted!'   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R/S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
14 years later SPOV

'Well, I officially hate my life!' I think to myself. First I lose my job as a lingerie buyer for E.E. Martin, then my car is repossesed, my apartment is crap, (I may lose it, too), and I have just gotten myself in over my head, I'm afraid. Two days ago I black-mailed my cousin Vinnie for a job as a BEA, that's a Bond Enforcement Agent, or in layman's terms, a bounty hunter. And wouldn't you know my first case is the bane of my existence, Joesph Morelli. He's been making my life miserable for years. And now I have to catch him and bring him back into the judicial system. Oh, joy!  
I talked to Vinnie's office manager earlier and she suggested I talk to Carlos Manoso, street name Ranger, to see if he will agree to help me out by showing me the ropes to BEA work. He agreed to meet me here at this diner to talk things out. I have been sitting here waiting for about 10 minutes. I ordered a burger and fries to munch on while I wait.  
I am reading through the file that Connie gave me on Morelli when I feel a familiar tingle on the back of my neck. 'What the hell?' I think as I turn to look around. I don't see anyone familiar, so I decide to shrug it off. I do notice an incredibly hot looking Latino guy in all black near the door. He is about 6'2" with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, dark sunglasses on, and dressed in black cargo pants and a t-shirt tight enough to show off every delectable muscle he has. 'Yum', I say to myself. And then he starts to walk over toward me!  
RPOV   
"What in the hell was I thinking? I don't have time for this shit! But I promised Connie, so I will at least meet this chick, and talk to her. Feel her out." I say out loud to no one. I am on my way to this greasy little diner that you couldn't pay me to touch the food at, rolling along in my newest toy, a tricked-out Ford F-250 pick-up truck, black, of course.  
My head starts a dull ache as I ponder what I've gotten myself into. Oh well, too late to back out now, I'm here. I sigh as I get out of the truck and beep it locked. 'Her goes nothing.' I think as I swing the door open and step inside.  
I feel a familiar tingle on my neck as I start to look around. 'What the hell?' I think. 'I haven't felt that in a long time, like 14 years, not since that summer when I was 16 and visiting family at Point Pleasant.' I begin to rub my neck and my hand brushes up against an old, worn, braided leather tie I am using to hold back my hair.  
As I look around, I sense a familiar presence. 'It can't be.' I think. I look to the last booth on the left and see a head of curly brown hair held back in a ponytail. I start walking over just as she turns to look at me. 'Dios, it is her!' I make my way over and sit down to join her. I smile broadly as I take in her shocked expression.  
"Ric?" She stammers.  
"Yea, babe, it's me. They call me Ranger now." I explain to her as I think to myself. 'Sometimes fate throws you a curve, and this time I'm not letting her walk away!' ###

**Author's Note:**

> A/N ~~ Well that's it, my vision of Steph's first time. Please review, as I always love to hear what you think. Your opinions mean alot to me. Thank-you as always for reading. More to come soon, but not this story, as it is a one-shot. LOL  
> ***hugs*** and much love,  
> Rain (Jackie)


End file.
